


The Kick

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of an OC in a scene I want to actually have happen one day but probably won't have the courage to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kick

“Hey, Brogan!!” I yelled across the campus green. My target turned around at the sound of his name. “you say you’ve been observing me for almost three years now?? Without me knowing?? WELL OBSERVE THIS.” 

At that I took a flying leap and kicked the kid right in the nuts. 

“what was that for???” He asked in between grimaces of pain holding his lower stomach area. 

“That was for telling me straight up that you have been watching me. I don’t care if you thought I was a good friend or what have you. The fact of the matter is you were essentially being a creeper from far away for one too many years. And I had to set you straight. From now on you can just forget about speaking to me. I don’t need a friend or otherwise who I know is going to calculate their moves towards me. I don’t find that romantic or cute in any way, shape, or form. If anything it’s creepy and deserves a swift kick in the lower abdomen along with many other things.” 

I wiped my hands as if to say I was done here. I heard his friends howling and him still grimacing, screaming my name. 

Then I turned on my heels and stomped away with my friends in tow.


End file.
